Marmalade Flesh
by shinkigumi
Summary: "If today I die and can't deny the poison chosen for tonight..." This story is just smut :/


**A/N: Idk felt like writing a random one-shot when I was listening to "Marmalade" by SOAD. I really don't have any else to say so thank you for reading and please review :D. Try not to be negative in the reviews to purposely make me feel bad. I WILL PUT WARNINGS SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW YOU GOT TRIGGERED OK. Hope you enjoy** **…well this story has triggering content so…don't enjoy? I don't know how to word this properly...(And on my other story "A Sweet, Rare Love" I forgot to make a disclaimer in the actual story so I had to write it in the reviews)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TMC or the song. I only own Lilah**

 **WARNINGS: Rape, Some Language**

 **Song: Marmalade**

 **Artist: System of a Down**

 _Stretching, filing against her skin_

 _Blessed are those who are not kin_

 _In sin we breathe,_

 _In sex we tie,_

 _Duct tape her legs to the red sky_

My breathing haggard and tears streamed down my face as I lay here in this torture chamber. I couldn't move due to the bindings that tied my arms and legs to the table. I was absolutely terrified. The basement, that I assume, was cold and dimly light by a ceiling bulb. I notice various of tools scattered around the place. I wonder what will happen to me…I honestly don't want to know.

Then I heard the door up the stairs open, and the light coming from it shined onto me. I nearly pissed myself when I saw a huge silhouette at the top of the stairs. They were practically 7 feet tall and looked like they weighed over 300 hundred pounds! My breathing sped up and I started to quietly whimper. The figure went down the steps agonizingly slow and the loud creaks of the stairs made me want to tear my ears out. As the figure came closer I tool notice of _his_ appearance. He was wearing a plain shirt with a black tie, which was covered by a stained apron. He wore dark work pants and boots. His hands wear covered by a pair of gloves. But the most weirdest thing about his appearance was his face. His face look…distorted. I can't describe it in any other word.

When he finally approached me I froze…literally. My breathing was nonexistent, all the muscles in my body were paralyzed, and my eyes refused to blink. He just stood there staring at me for a while and my stupid brain thought he was going to help me get out. I asked "A-Are here to h-help me? Please help me I need to leave! I don't know what's going on, bu-!" before I could finish he started growling at me and went somewhere in the basement. I realized my fucking mistake and the tears began to fall down my cheeks again. _'Holy shit I'm going to fucking die I'm never going to see my family or my friends ever again! What did I do wrong?!"._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a clanking sound near me. I turned my head to see the man with a chainsaw in his grasp! _' I'm going to die going to die going to die please god help me!'._ "No please don't I'm sorry for whatever I did p-please I'm sorry!" I screamed at the man, but he seemed unfazed by my pleading. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the sound of the chainsaw and the feeling of it tearing my flesh…but It didn't. It left me confused and grateful.

 _Foolsome flesh allowances,_

 _The pansies raided the pantry of,_

 _Gabardine dreams, promiscuous,_

 _Delight, deny not the flavor_

Thomas stood there looking at the crying girl. He was planning on cutting her up with the chainsaw, but _something_ stopped him to. He continued to stare at the girl. She had long dark hair, light hazel eyes, untouched skin, and soft pink lips. She was like a beautiful, tiny, porcelain doll compared to him. _'She's awfully pretty'_ he thought to himself. He never thought of a girl in this way. They were awful, disgusting, and cruel. They never given him the light of day when he was in school. Teasing him, hurting him, and insulting him…just like the rest of them. He concluded that they were nothing but heartless creatures, so he grown to hate the opposite sex, apart from his family. He didn't know why he didn't immediately kill her. There were plenty of women that were considered attractive that he never gave a second thought as he hacked them into nothing but meat.

If he didn't want to kill her immediately than maybe he might be able to 'play' with her like Hoyt does with the girls that they captured. Hoyt had taught him the basics on how to 'play' with girls and always had said how great it was. It made him quite curious and luckily he has plenty of time to do so, plus he seems to like this girl for some reason. He still doesn't know why…

 _Custard dreams,_

 _Abusing, musing,_

 _Marmalade flesh_

 _Naked spread am I_

 _Am I_

I still was very confused. Why won't he kill me? I guess my question had been answered as he set the chainsaw down and came closer to me. He grabbed my shirt roughly and literally ripped my shirt in half! _'What the fuck?! I swear if he's doing what I think he's doing…'_ I panicked and tried to rip myself free from the binds, but instead I was left with burning rashes on my ankles and wrists. The sudden coldness from the basement made my nipples harden through my bra. I sobbed and sniffled quietly and then he puts his hand on my cheek. I immediately flinched and turned my head away to avoid contact with his hand.

Thomas didn't understand why the pretty girl didn't want comfort. She was crying and sobbing and he thought by putting his hand gently on her cheek it would make her feel better since he seen many people do this, but instead she tried to avoid contact with his hand. It made him a bit irritated.

Nonetheless, he won't let that get to him... after all he still wants to play with her. He noticed a weird shaped fabric covering her chest and noticed two round blobs of flesh in the fabric. Hoyt told him that those were called 'tits' and it's a good thing to touch and grope them during 'playtime'. He tugged the annoying fabric that covered her tits, thinking that it will just pop off, but to no avail. Frustrated, he grabbed the front of the fabric and teared it in half like her shirt.

 _Actors of the tragic fanthom,_

 _Extend your legs for great Saturn!_

 _Brown table tops scream for cover,_

 _At the sight of your new lover!_

' _Well Lilah, say goodbye to your dignity as a virgin'_ I feel so…useless. There was really no point in fighting anymore. I'm tied to a table at the mercy of a behemoth of a man, who can hack me up easily with the tools in this basement. There was no way around it. The remains of my bra slowly slipped off to reveal my breasts to this monster. My nipples harden even more at the contact of the cool air. He seemed clueless at what to do next, but after a few moments, he reached out his hands onto my breasts and began experimenting with them. Groping them harshly, rubbing my nipples with his disgusting, glove-covered thumbs. I hate myself. I wish I can die right now to preserve what's left of my dignity. The reason why? **I was enjoying this.**

Thomas was surprised at how soft her tits were. It felt nice to squeeze them. They almost felt like a pillow. A warm, fleshy, pillow. He was most curious at the hardened nubs at the tip of her tits. So, he decided to play around with those as well hoping to get a reaction from the pretty girl. Hoyt had told him that it's a good thing for the girl to be having certain reactions such as making moaning sounds and heavy breathing when playing with her. However, the pretty girl didn't show these reactions at all and he wondered if he was playing with her wrong. He started to get a little worried. He didn't want his first time playing with a girl to end up not enjoyable. He moved on from her tits and focused on her pants.

 **That sick fucker.** I can't believe something like this is happening to me out of all people. I've always been a pretty quiet girl. I always tried avoiding the spotlight whenever I can due to how shy I am to strangers and my fear of how people think of me. I had a couple of friends that I was very close to _'Now I'll never see them again…'._ We were just a bunch of nerds hanging out and talking about random ass shit like video games, fandoms, shipping, fanfiction the typical nerdy stuff. It was great. Then a week ago…I got a call about my mother…she apparently got into a horrible car accident and barley lived. I was absolutely devastated.

Yesterday, I was on my way to visit my mother at the hospital when my car broke down in the middle of no where. I luckily found a gas station not to far from where I was. The gas station seemed empty, but to my surprise there was an old lady there. She had gray hair that was tied up in a bun, was wearing a wrinkled old dress, and wearing a pair of black glasses. She was very kind and immediately offered to help me after I told her about my situation. She introduced herself as Luda Mae. She told me that one of her sons, Hoyt, will help fix up my car. She invited me into her house and the last thing I remember is that I was drinking some tea that she made. Then I woke up in here…

 _If today I die_

 _And can't deny,_

 _The poison chosen_

 _For tonight,_

 _Tonight_

Thomas' hands slowly drifted down from her chest to the hem of her jeans, gently feeling her soft skin along the way. He was surprised at how quiet and calm the pretty girl was. Most of the girls that he had to deal with would scream, thrash around, insult him, cry, and beg. She, however, didn't really act like those annoying mean girls. Sure she did cry and beg for a bit, but she didn't beg for her life and cried uncontrollably. When she did beg earlier he was shocked that she said _**she was sorry**_. He questioned to himself why she was apologizing. She didn't do anything bad, as far as he was aware of. Even so, it was the first time that someone had said something else other than "Please don't kill me!" or "Get the fuck away from me you monster!". It pleased him greatly. Maybe that's why he liked her…

He unbuttoned her jeans and threw them off of her into the dimness of the basement. His gaze focused on her black panties and then at the pretty girl at her entirety. Her shirt and bra ripped to show her perky breasts, her soft skin, her delicate curves, and her innocent looking face covered in tears. She looked absolutely beautiful to him. He suddenly felt a tingling sensation all over his body and he felt a pressure between his legs. Hoyt said to him whenever you feel a tingling feeling between your legs it means that your dick is getting hard because you like what your doing to the girl or how the girl looks and acts. He placed his hand on her inner thigh and she flinched a bit. He moved his hand onto the space between her legs. He felt a wetness on her panties and immediately knew what that meant. Hoyt had drilled it into his brain that it's really important for the girl to have her pussy get wet. It means she's enjoying what your doing to her. _'She likes it. Good'_

I feel so ashamed of myself. I gotten **wet** for this monster and now he knows it himself. He started to rub my pussy through my panties and I felt a warm tingle spread throughout the lower half of my body. _'I'm fucking disgusting'_ I wished my body and mind would agree with each other. He stopped rubbing my pussy and then began to remove my panties. I always dreamed of finding 'the one' in my life. To get married, have some kids, continue to be my awkward self, and be happy. I was one of those types of people who waits until marriage for sex. That doesn't mean I never thought or fantasized about it before. I imagined my first time to be slow, romantic, erotic, and unforgettable. This…was absolutely not what I have dreamed of.

 _Borrowed dreams,_

 _Hollowed reveries,_

 _Metal pillows,_

 _Pewter yellows_

He removed her panties slowly off of her and threw them somewhere in the dim, cold room. He looked at her wet slit in excitement. He had only ever seen a woman's vagina whenever he was cutting them into chunks of meat for him and his family to eat, even then he paid absolutely no attention to it other than some remaining piece of flesh to dispose of. Now, he sees it as something more than some flesh. He sees it as a tool to create immense pleasure. He recalls all the times Hoyt went on during his 'lesson' about how great sex was from the pleasure, how a woman's pussy felt wrapped around his dick, and how sex was something unlike anything else. Thomas' dick hardened even more with anticipation. He couldn't wait to find out on what he has been missing out on…

During his 'lesson', Hoyt explained that, like her tits, you can play with her pussy, though it was different from playing with her tits. He explained that there are many ways to play with a pussy such as with your fingers, your tongue, and many more. Thomas was debating with himself on which to do first. He then wondered on what her slit would taste like. Would it taste like the meals his mama prepared? Or like sweet candy? His curiosity decided on the answer and he knelt down to be at the same level to her pussy. He stared at it for a bit before moving his mouth towards it and gave an experimental lick.

I squirmed when I felt his tongue on my pussy. My virgin self was trembling at the tingling sensation that was brought by his tongue. I wanted to cry and scream at him to stop, but at the same time I wanted to beg for him continue and go even further. He then moved his tongue towards my clit, lightly flicking against it and I let out a small, breathy moan. He stopped and looked at me for a bit and went back to assaulting my slit with his mouth. His actions became more erratic and sloppy and I felt like I was on cloud 9! His tongue literally fucking burrowed into my hole and I almost screamed out! "Oh god! Please don't stop! Don't you fucking stop!" god I sounded like a fucking pornstar, but I didn't care. I didn't care if I was loud enough for everyone in a 20 mile radius to hear, I didn't care if I was being tongue fucked by a stranger who planned to kill me earlier, and I didn't care if I was going to die. This was the best I had ever felt in my life! And it's strange…I was terrified of this guy, then I was disgusted at him for assaulting me, now I _**wanted**_ him.

My fingers dug into my palms, my toes curled tightly, and my thighs are trembling as I breathed heavily. His tongue swirled around inside me and I moaned out loudly once more. He then pulled his tongue out of my hole and he teasingly licked my outer lips and clit for a bit before plunging his tongue back inside of me and then repeating the process. I felt a tingling pressure building in my abdomen and I knew I was about to have my first orgasm. The sounds of heavy breathing, the wet squishing sounds from his saliva and my juices, and my moans filled the basement as I felt like I was about to explode…but suddenly…he lifted his mouth away from my pussy before I could orgasm. I felt so…disappointed and it made me realize that I enjoyed that whole entire experience and now I felt wet and needy like a whore. I really am weak.

 _Furry roadkill,_

 _House on the hill,_

 _Pouring gravy,_

 _On her thighs still,_

He couldn't wait any longer. His pants were way too tight on him and he felt dizzy. Those sounds she made and her begging him to continue made him want to immediately shove himself inside of her. He began to take off his belt and then his pants. He freed his length from its prison and the cold basement air made him flinch. He was uncomfortably hard, but that will change soon. He moved closer to the girl and gripped her thighs tightly. His length lightly touched her wet center and Thomas licked his lips in excitement and in anticipation. He rubbed himself against her and then plowed himself inside her.

I immediately felt an excruciating pain when he entered. It was a burning sensation that lit up my whole lower half and I couldn't help but cry out in pain and in tears. I felt a warm liquid leek out and I knew that was blood. The burning continued as I uncomfortably squirm around to get rid of it. He didn't seem to care about what I was feeling as he trusted aggressively into me and the pain became like the pits of hell as I made a loud, high pitched yelp. He continued pounding me in a fast and sloppy manner and the fire that was burning in my abdomen was finally disappearing and replaced with something I can't describe in words. "Uhh~ AhHhh Oh God! f-fuck faster! FaStErrr~!" I screamed at him in pleasure and he did just that and boy did he give no mercy. He slammed into me _hard_ and I lost absolute control of myself. I felt my juices leak down from my slit and onto the table. I was fucking soaked to the point that I was practically gushing.

He can't describe what he's feeling right now. Her tight, wet, warm walls enveloping him was enough to drive him more insane than he already is. Her screaming out for him and her juices soaking his member made him feel like he was in heaven. He can't believe such a thing is happening to him right now to the point that he almost stopped to check if all this was a dream or not, but the girl's moaning and begging brought him back into reality. He felt like his dick was going to explode any second and his thrusts were now becoming sluggish and lazy. Then, her walls squeezed him tightly and she screamed out in pure bliss. This made him let out a loud grunt as he came inside her. Both of them were breathing heavily with exhaustion and he stood there pondering at what happened, himself still inside her. With a disappointed grunt, he removed himself from her and immediately felt irritated. He knew that he couldn't keep her, no matter how much he'll beg mama or Hoyt. After all, they needed food and she was, sadly, the only person they captured all week. He didn't want to. He really liked this girl. This girl made him feel something that he never experienced and will never experience again. Feeling defeated, he got on his pants and grabbed his chainsaw and pulled the motor.

 _If today I die_

 _And can't deny,_

 _The poison chosen,_

 _For tonight,_

 _Tonight_

 **A/N: Ok I rushed at the end, but seriously I've been writing this story for almost FIVE MONTHS…technically. Ok I'll explain, so I working on a different TMC story (And it evolved into this one) during the summer. I got started on it during June and I had about 9 to 10 pages of it written by late June to July (? I think I can't remember), but I hated it so I deleted it. Then, during the middle of August (Before school started), I got started writing this one and this took about two months to write. So yeah, this story was going through a lot, but I'm glad I finally finished it, even if the end wasn't as good...hopefully you all enjoyed it…**


End file.
